Reunited with my Love
by fuckin' incredible diamond
Summary: Edward and Bella were separated by a fire. Will they meet again? If so, will they still love each other? Read to find out!


**Summary: Edward and Bella were separated by a fire. Will they meet again? If so, will they still love each other? Read to find out! **

******AN:  
- Sorry, if my English is bad...I am German and English is only a school subject, but I love to read english books  
and so on. :)  
- Have fun reading!  
- Please review!**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight-related. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! ;)**  


It was a normal rainy day of my hometown Forks. I got in the shower and thought about a decent enough outfit for the sleepover I was going to in a couple of hours. Some of my human classmates or - as they prefer to say – friends invited me to it a week ago. You see, I'm a vampire. I don't have human friends. It would be too dangerous – both for me and for them. The only reason I am going to attend the sleepover is, because it would attract too much attention if the already strange girl never went to parties, celebrations or events. In short: I needed to pretend as good as possible, that I was a normal human teenager and not the vampire that I am. Otherwise the Volturi would think of you as someone who wants to expose vampires willingly. It has adverse consequences like being forced to join their army or die, although death is not an unpleasant thought for me. In fact, I welcome it very much, because I lost the reason for my existence half a year ago. 6 months, 4 days and 10 hours to be exact. He was – no, IS – the love of my life. The one and only. Edward. We got to know each other when I moved from Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. I was 17 years old at that time and still human. I still know how much he intrigued me from the first sight. He looked so handsome and beautiful with his dishevelled bronze hair and the sparkling golden eyes so full of emotion. They always were. He used to wear tight dark jeans and a button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves, which fit to his lean and slightly muscled body. He looked simply gorgeous – and I'm not just saying this, because I'm so deeply in love with him. He got many stares from all the girls, but he did never seem to notice anyone but me.

Later on, we married and had an unforgettable honeymoon in which we conceived our daughter, Renesmee, to everyone's surprise. Everyone had assumed that Edward was as impotent as his other siblings, not realizing a pregnancy was impossible for a vampire, because a vampire's body was frozen. Unable to adjust the body to the pregnancy. The whole family had lots of fun with Ness and Edward's and my love grew and grew over the years. We were unbelievably happy until that fateful day at the mall.

Every one of us – Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Ness, Jacob, Edward and me – wanted to leave for a two week holiday on Isle Esme, so we needed to buy Ness a bikini. Edward, Ness and I went to a mall nearby and enjoyed the day, although all of us hated shopping. We were all so wrapped up in our lovely world, that no one noticed the fire, which was about to surround us, at first. Not even Edward with his ability to read the mind of the pedestrians who must have seen the fire and called the fire brigade. When we did notice the fire, it was already too late. Walls, stones and other burning material came crashing down on us and my field of view was limited by the thick smoke forming in the shop. I panicked. I tried to find Ness. I tried to find Edward. I screamed at the top of my voice. But no one answered me. I searched the floor for any sign of my two beloved ones. Then I found something. It was a piece of Edward's shirt and I felt my heart shatter into pieces. I tried to distract myself of the horrible thought that Edward was dead by think of a plausible explanation of why the cloth was on the floor, but I couldn't be distracted. Why? He is such a good runner. He is so fast. Why wasn't he able to escape? Why did he burn? Why him? Why? But there was still a glimmer of hope. It was vanishingly low, but it kept my will to get out of here alive. It was hard, because I couldn't see a thing and once I was out of the building, I looked for Edward. I hoped, he stood magically outside the building with my daughter right next to him, but disappointment crashed my hope as I did not even see one of them.

My world came crashing down as I realized, he might have really died in there. My husband. My wonderful, sweet, loving, beautiful Edward. I sobbed and wanted to scream in agony, because I just lost the reason for my existence. The man I was married to for 127 years. The only man I ever truly loved. I couldn't take it anymore and ran back to my home. No, it shouldn't be called home anymore. Not without Edward and Ness around.

As soon as I entered the house, the rest of my family came rushing to my side. Jaspers ability to detect emotions made them panic, a natural reaction considering what I felt. They bombarded me with questions, but I wasn't able to answer them or even make out from whom they came from. The only thing that came out of my mouth was a smothered murmur. Apparently they heard me and switched the TV to a news channel. They seemed to know I wouldn't talk and my family never bothered me further with the topic of Edward's and Renesmee's death. Of course, they threw pitying glances at me, but none of them ever said anything about my loves. I knew, they were just as shattered as I was, but they tried to hide it for my sake.

It was 2 weeks after the fire that I moved out of my family's house. I knew, they wanted me there, but I did not want to ruin their lives with my mood. Esme even begged me to stay. I knew, I broke her heart, but I wanted to be alone. Alone, where I didn't have to pretend anything. I wanted to be able to wallow in my loss. In my heart ache. And I did just that. One day, I decided to move to Forks and start school again, but it was pure horror. Everything reminded me of Edward. The time I had with him. All those wonderful memories. And once again I was tired of my life, but I didn't want to end it. What if he was still alive? What if? He could be. He was fast. He could have escaped. But then my negative point of view snapped back into track. He would have come home if he was still alive. He would be with me. He would have answered me in the burning building. Or Nessie. She would have done the same. They can't be alive. It's impossible.

Every day went on like that until I realized I attracted too much attention with my always depressed self. Moreover, I attracted enough attention by just being a vampire. And so I pulled myself together and even made a few "friends".

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower. I shouldn't be thinking of my two loves that much. But how could I not? They were my purpose in life and I couldn't just forget them, because they were dead. It was nearly 10 o'clock and I really needed to hurry in order to get to Josh in time. I quickly put on black skinny jeans, my royal blue Converse and one of Edward's sweaters and headed out of the door with my duffle bag for the sleepover.

A few minutes later, my truck was parked next to several other cars of my friends and I rang the doorbell.  
"Hey" Josh said with a smile on his face. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."  
"Hi. What happened to your sleepover? I thought only our closest friends would be coming?" I said and trailed off. I wasn't sure what kind of a sleepover I expected, but I heard about 20 voices in the other room and that doesn't count as a small sleepover with only the closest friends, does it? Josh seemed slightly embarrassed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, I guess, I might have invited a few more friends. Come on, get in. We are in the middle of watching 'The Dark Knight Rises' and I don't want to miss one bit of Catwoman", he said and grinned.  
"Okay", I said and followed him in the living room, where the other guests sat on several chairs and sofas. They didn't even hear me approach; their attention was completely focused on the movie. So I sat in the only free spot and made myself comfortable. I tried to follow the movie, but thoughts of Edward and Ness always drifted through my mind.

About an hour later, the movie was over and everybody got up from their seats. All of us talked in little groups and just enjoyed the evening. As far as I can enjoy an evening without my Edward. But the conversations about school, books, movies and other unimportant stuff distracted me a while and I welcomed that. Suddenly Jack, one of my 'close friends' at school screamed "TRUTH OR DARE, NOW" and everyone joined in. I didn't even know, how you could like a game entirely focused on exposing your secrets, but I was forced to play along.

Luckily I wasn't the poor person, who had to spill every detail about his sex and love life or who had to drown a few cups of whiskey. I didn't really like those sides of the game. In fact, I hated them. A few more minutes into the game, the doorbell rang once again and I could smell Edward, but I thought my mind was just playing a trick on me. It couldn't be him. It simply couldn't. But I heard his voice; he greeted Josh in his wonderful velvety voice. I froze. And then I repressed an urge so strong, that I thought I must burst into pieces out of anticipation. I repressed the urge to run to my Edward, to throw my arms around him, to kiss his lips with all my love and to never let him go. I tried to wait as patiently as all the other guests did and finally – FINALLY – he came across the corner and looked at me with wide eyes. His lips curved up into a smile of sheer happiness and he took a seat right next to me. Our eyes seemed lost in each others. We couldn't break the stare, but Anne's words pulled me out of my bubble. "I dare you to kiss whoever the bottle points to next." Ooops. Did I just pick dare?! Damn. I wouldn't be able to fulfil the dare. Not unless it was…Edward. And that was exactly where to bottle pointed to. I felt happy once again, but was shocked at Edward's sentence. "I'm sorry, but I won't be kissing someone – anyone – because of a dare. I chose my partner on my own." And with that, he was out of the whole kissing thing.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. I didn't know why Edward backed out. After all, we were married and he HAD chosen me as his partner, his wife, his soul-mate. What if he didn't love me anymore? I mean, he clearly is alive…he could have come home. Why didn't he? Why didn't he just come home to me? All these months I spent in agony and he was alive? I tried to hide my sadness and pretended to be joyous in front of the others, but was more than glad, that everyone got in their sleeping bags and tried to sleep. I stared at the wall I was facing with my sleeping bag. The results of his rejection came crushing down on me full force and I began crying without making a noise. I wanted to talk to Edward. I wanted to know what was going on in his mind, why he had rejected me, why he never came home, but at the same time, I knew, I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to ask him. I was too afraid of more rejection.

All the more the following surprised me and left me breathless, not that I needed to breathe anyway. Two arms were encircling my waist and pressing me to his chest. He nuzzled his face in my hair. He trailed soft kisses from my neck to my throat and my collarbone and upwards again. He must have felt my frozen condition, because his nose brushed along my jaw and he whispered a loving greeting to me. I relaxed in Edwards arms and he smiled against my skin.  
"I missed you, love."  
"I missed you, too. I love you", I answered him and caressed his arms that were still encircling my waist.  
"I love you, too. I…I…I thought you…died…in the…fire. I couldn't find you. I swear, I searched everywhere for you and the only one I found was Ness. I rescued her, but it shattered my heart into a million pieces to not find you there. I am SO sorry I failed once again. I should be your protector." His voice was full of pain and he hold on to me tighter. It felt good. It felt as if he would never let go of me again. It soothed my nerves.  
"Shhhh, it's okay. I tried to find you, too, but it was impossible. Let's not think about it anymore. I just want to enjoy having you here. Please. I love you."  
Edward began trailing soft kisses on my shoulder again, but I turned around and faced him. I gave in to my need and hugged him with as much force as possible and caressed his face, his shoulders, his body. And then, I felt one of the most amazing pleasures in my life. His lips moved against mine. I breathed in his wonderful sent and poured all my love for him into the kiss and so did he.

The night passed exactly like that. We kissed and caressed each other and whispered sweet "I Love You's" to each other. At around six in the morning, we decided to leave Josh's house, because we wanted to have more privacy. We left a note on the kitchen table and were off to my house in Forks.

As Edward later explained, Ness and he weren't able to come back home after the fire, because she was too injured to be taken somewhere else. 3 weeks after the fire, he came back home, but the house was completely empty – apparently the others had moved, too. I didn't know. I broke the contact with them, so I didn't get this news. But Edward found them again and was now living with our family and Ness again.  
"Sweetheart?" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"Mh? Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts" I said and smiled up at him, caressing his face. He chuckled. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to live with me again. I mean, we just found each other again and many people say they need to go slow – especially in a situation similar to ours -, but I don't want to go slow. Please. I…I…mean we relished each other the whole night and we even made love again. So…I don't…I don't see why we should go slow, because I still love you and I want nothing else except for you. Please live with me like we used to", he said and played with my hair. His free hand drew circles on my bare back and I smiled.  
"I don't see why we should go slow either. Same old Edward and Bella?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice. I love you, my darling", Edward responded and captured my lips for another one of his dazzling and amazing soft kisses.

**AN: Yeah, this idea was just running through my head and I tried to write this Story, but my imagination was so much better. **** I really don't have any writing skills, I guess. :(  
Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :) **


End file.
